


Sweet

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien does paraphrase some of the lyrics at one point, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Song fic, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based off the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. Lil bit of angst mixed in with a lil bit of fluff. Also Chloe gets slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

The night they defeat Hawkmoth is one of victory and excitement and relief - sweet joyous relief!

As they part ways after sharing a hug, Chat doesn't think anything of it. He doesn't realise the implications. Even when Ladybug says good-bye, he thinks she only means until tomorrow.

And tomorrow he goes to their usual spot to meet her for patrol, and he waits. And he waits and waits.

He waits until the sun rises and his eyes are heavy and his head hurts from staying awake all night.

And the night after he repeats the process, sleeping during the day when he has time, and at night he waits for someone who's never going to arrive.

* * *

It's been weeks since they defeated Hawkmoth, and yet every night he still goes back to their spot where he'd wait for her to run patrols.

He sits there upon their rooftop in the cold, and hugs himself to stay warm. Plagg doesn't understand - and never has understood - the trivial nature of humans. But he enjoys being Chat Noir almost as much as Adrien does. And so he allows the boy to let his imagination run away with him as he predicts his Lady's arrival.

"If one day she wakes up and maybe, just maybe, finds that she's missing me, I need to be there for her. And… I don't know where else 'there' would be, except-"

"There."

"Yeah…"

* * *

 Months later, and still no sign of her. He's taken to carrying a flask of hot chocolate with him, not for himself oh no. It's for her. It's always for her.

He refuses to drink it, and so every night it gets poured down the drain of his sink, the sweet brown liquid bubbling as it gets washed away.

Every evening he goes into the kitchen and ignores the looks he gets from the cook and servers as he delicately prepares the hot chocolate for her. Four sugars, just the way she likes it. Sweet like she is.

Nathalie, under Gabriel's orders, questions him about it one day. Adrien shrugs and makes up an excuse about it helping him sleep. Knowing how much he's been sleeping during the day and how many photoshoots she's been having to rearrange because of that, Nathalie has a feeling that he's lying. But hopes, for his sake, that he's telling the truth.

* * *

 When Adrien stops attending school, that's when Marinette suspects something is wrong. She's noticed him becoming more and more withdrawn - of course she has - but now he's just, not there at all.

With no Adrien to impress, Chloe starts insulting Marinette directly to her face more often, to the point where it's a daily thing. Alya always stands up for her of course, and on most days Chloe's words don't hurt her.

But today, today she insults Chat Noir.

She calls him pathetic for sticking around when there's no need for him to.

"Clearly he's got no life what-so-ever. I mean what sort of sad person just hangs around where no-one wants hi-" That's when Marinette slaps her, right across her stupid smug face.

She gets sent to the principal's office for it of course she does. And she gets suspended for three weeks. She expected that too.

As she goes home early and is lectured by her parents, she wishes with all her heart that she could transform into Ladybug and de-stress herself by running across the rooftops like she used to.

But Tikki had warned her against transforming when there was no need to, she wonders why Chat's kwami hasn't done the same. Or maybe they have and Chat just won't listen.

She misses him, her Kitty Cat, with his stupid grin. She misses their fights together, their patrols late at night. She even misses his flirty comments and stupid jokes. She misses him so much.

She misses being Ladybug.

Hours later she's still wide awake. Quietly she wakes Tikki and motions for the kwami to transform her.

From the look on Marinette's face, Tikki decides to not question her.

* * *

 He almost stays at home. He almost gives up hope.

When he spots her silhouette in the distance, he can't keep the grin off his face as he stands up to greet her. When she gets close enough for him to see her features however, his smile wavers and drops.

For his Lady, his brave brave Lady that never backs down from a fight, is crying.

"My Lady? What's-" And then she's hugging him, nails digging into his back and tears falling softly onto his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much. I didn't even know, I didn't realise but I-"

"Shush," he says softly, stroking her hair with one hand and hugging her back with the other. "You're here now."

After a while, Ladybug starts hiccuping, a sure sign that she's shed the last of her tears.

"Hey, I've got something that'll help with that."

Sniffling, she pulls away a bit so she can look up at him, "Y-you do?"

"Mmm," his hands drop and he leans down slightly to pick the flask of hot chocolate up off of the ground. "Here."

"What," - hiccup - "is it?"

He grins mischievously at her, "Take a sip and find out."

She does so and it's so good that she drains almost half of it in one go, which quickly gets rid of her hiccups. "How did you know how I'd like it?"

"I know you, My Lady. Someone as sweet as you deserves to indulge in the finer things in life. Sugar is one of those things."

They spend the next hour or so passing the flask between the two of them, taking small sips until it's empty. Ladybug then rests her head against Chat's shoulder, and when he in return rest his head atop hers, she doesn't complain, quite the opposite in fact.

That night upon a Parisian rooftop, Adrien sleeps peacefully for the first time in months.

Every night after they meet up again. Tikki understanding that, despite what has happened in the past with previous Ladybugs, both teenagers need this. Marinette needs the freedom that comes with being Ladybug, and the comfort that comes from spending time with Chat.

Adrien continues to make a flask of hot chocolate for Ladybug, and Marinette brings delicious baked goods for Chat; and together, under the silver stars, they share the sweetness that is theirs to enjoy. For as long as they see fit.


End file.
